New Years Magic
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: This is for Verbophobic because she's one of my best friends and cause I love this idea in the first place! One shot of Amma on New Years special but this is suppose to be in 2014 by time 2014 I'll be already in 2015 or '16 depending on how far I get!


_**JD: This is an one shot of New Years for Verbophobic cause I LOVE HER! She's my awesome beta and I let her read what happen for New Years. It shows some things how it's slowly change of how Amma is growing into herself and etc.**_

* * *

I stood under the bright lights waiting for the others. My best friend, dark skin brown eyes and demanding perfection personality, stood beside me looking at the watch that Amma gave her only a few minutes ago. The brown hair girl had to leave winking at us, her dark gray eyes sparkle more than normal.

"Wonder what got into her." My best friend, Spinx said out loud. Finally the Avengers and rest of the Mechies show up. Shiny, the youngest with copper color hair and eyes that just scream mischief, ran to a group of really hot guys in sexy cars. She hugged and kissed on the lips the one that was driving the black topkick. I turn not wanting to draw attention to myself and we left off to where Hawkeyes and Sharp Aim also known as Amma told us to go. In middle of the dessert sure enough was this huge metal contraption. It kind of reminds me of the skeleton of a building.

Looking around I notice the twins, Sparky and Beni, both same blonde hair cut short but Sparky has multi color dye in her hair. I walked over to them as did Shiny and the guy she kissed and a guy slightly younger but taller than him. I again slightly ignored them. Getting to the twins I saw no other than Amma in a cape type thing to hide her outfit yelling at a guy in all red completed with red dye hair and fake contacts that are red.

"Sharp, he is not here and we are about to start so either get up there or I'll get Strong to drag you scroony ass up there." his accent I can't place.

"I am not doing it unless he's my partner. I don't trust anyone else as much as him." She growled back into his face showing the fake fangs she has on that let out a low hiss.

"Get up there!" he pointed at a latter which got her to flip him off.

"I'm right here." a deep voice said and we all turn to it's owner. A man in dark purple and black outfit, Hawkeyes.

"Then get her into her place!" The red dude yelled walking off to a ring in middle of under the metal tower.

"I am not going to trust someone as inexperience as Razor with our routine." Amma shrugged.

She went to a huge built of a man wearing nearly nothing talking then he help her on to a rope that had a foot hold. A few good yanks and she was about thirty feet in the air then forty and fifty. I closed my eyes then open them when Hawk told us to get back to our groups. I sat between Sparky and Shiny with Spinx behind me. Circus music start and the red man spoke in to a microphone.

"Welcome ladies and gents, boys and gals. This is the one most insane circus around!" He pointed to the sky where everyone's eyes looked up to a sliver thing falling with gray ribbons that looks like feathers and dark brown hair with red and light blue streaks. I gulp knowing who it was. She twist and turn making the ribbons bend and shape things. She glitter from how the lights hits her about ten feet from the ground we saw something shot out and someone in purple and black caught her last second. They went up about thirty feet then she walked on the high wire that's so thin I didn't see it at first. She made it halfway then Hawkeyes swung above her grabbing her elbows she grab his and swung her down to about ten feet again and the huge man who help her to the sky caught her.

"That's Sharp Aim and Hawkeyes everyone!" red yelled out. Others came out there own ways. Some riding strange animals like lions and a bear others walking or doing flips. One guy in candy cane outfit use a huge walking stick shape and painted candy cane like put the hoop into the back of Hawk's arrow case and pull himself up between him and Amma. "First act is Candy Shooter!"

Hawk tap his forehead looking at Amma. She simply nod and jumped doing a flip back and kick up a small bag from under the dirt. She steady herself on to a beam then motion to Candy guy. He shot his cane at her and she shot a few things from the bag that made popping noises that stop him from actually hurting her. She done another flip balancing herself on one hand shooting another popper at him. He jumped back kicking dirt up then sent the cane back but she moved out of the way She jump down when he put two fingers in his mouth and whistle. A bunch of creepy looking clowns came out surrounding her but whatever direction she turn to she hiss at them with her fake sharp teeth, they all back up and made room while she look for the candy man who now behind her and hits her in the butt with his cane which earned him a hiss and a small sling shot came out of her back pocket and shot a popper at his head. He blocked then flip on into the sea of clowns. She crotch down watching them then aim for the sky hitting a metal rafter above them then it fell onto the candy man's head. Some people were laughing enjoying this as for me? I'm worried about her. She's been doing this for as long as she can remembers or not it's dangerous!

She beat him two more times then they left. She was with the others in back and I know it but I couldn't check on her.

"You okay, Demon?" Spinx asked leaning over my shoulder.

"Yeah just not use to this." I answer leaning back on her knees. So many other things was shown and done then an arrow jump stunt.

Hawkeyes and Amma stood side by side and she put something on to her belt. She then start to climb up the netting that's on one side and she got a few floors up with people on edge of their seats thinking she was going to trip up and fall but never did. She got to the thin high wire and start to walk across than jumped about two feet from the other end which made everyone scream but Hawk shot an arrow up and the thing hook to her waist turn out to be strong string like the high wire string. she span and twist on the string making everyone go into a trans like state. It looks so beautiful.

Candy man show up with his clowns and they surround Hawk and 'Capture' him. Candy climb up and cut the string then Hawk knock them down catching Amma bride style and place her feet on solid ground. She ran at the clowns who all skitter away.

Amma turn to Candy and point to the ground but the boy shook his head no. Amma stomp her foot pointing to the ground again. He shook his head.

I giggle when she start to walk away he jump down then start to sneak over to her. He wrap his arms around her then kiss her cheek. I looked to Steve knowing he has feelings for her. He looks upset but I guess he figured it was part of the act. She span around pushing him away then point to the clowns he works with and pointed at him. They started to shake there knees and fake act scare. Eventually two ran to Candy grabbing him by the shoulders and two more grabbed his feet then they walked off.

I smiled when she climb up and Hawkeyes got up there. She pointed at Candy and then herself. He simply nod and aim his arrow at Candy and the clowns. He shot it and it made a slight flash. Dirt flew up blocking view of them. When the dirt settled they all were laying on the ground and Amma started to jump around clapping her hands.

"We have three more acts before midnight! New Years' fireworks will be displayed then!" Red yelled into the mic then turn to two more coming out. A girl and man they call Strong Arms. The girl is about our age and call Tamess.

They started their routine which was really cool looking. Strong Arms throw Tamess into the air then she grabbed the string that Amma was dangling on then use it to get above a beautiful white horse, they called Snowchop. She drop landing on the horse then started to ride. As Snow made a circle around under the metal tower than she started to stand. Putting her arms out she holler into the night sky which sounded like a jungle call. A lion and white tiger came out chasing after the horse. I gasp and shock when she jumped off the horse landing on the tiger which the lion didn't hurt Snowchops but did caught her. Tamess started to walk back with them to Strong who took the reines of the horse but avoid the two beautiful big cats. They went out of sight.

Next was another girl and a boy slightly older than her. They are wearing similar outfits and look similar siblings maybe? The girl jumped from her spot into a small box then turn to her brother. He climb up the netting.

She then jumped up grabbing his legs. He swung her till she handed on to the tight rope then he climb up to her. She started to walk across then did a back flip landing on his shoulders both standing straight up. He walked across with her jumping and juggling. When they got all of the a  
way across a man came out and breathed fire at them as they sad across the tight rope. What the girl was juggling was some type of bottles and the liquid inside them pour out on to him. He ran out of view while the siblings laugh.

Next was Amma came out with all of the others. "Our last act tonight is a song from one of our talented performer. The song is purely dedicated to another performer. The original singer being Taylor Swift so please no complaints about stealing it! Here is Sharp Aim singing Taylor Swift's song I'm only me when I'm with you!" Red inform. Amma started to walk up as the creepy clowns went to instruments and they start to play when she motion to them. She turn to Hawkeyes blowing him a kiss then back to us, the audience.

"Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are painting pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listening to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
and I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you." She sang dancing around to the beat. She got to the wooden railing behind the raised up circle.

"I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
it's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half of the time;  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you." She span on the railing than did a flip landing in a sideways crotch.

"Just small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears,  
the secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do  
and you know everything about me you say you can't live without me."

"I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
it's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half of the time;  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know what I feel is true." she span running then do another flip this time landing between Candy and Hawkeyes.

"When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell." She sang softer reaching out touching Hawk's arm then running jumping back on to the raised circle.

"That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half of the time;  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true." She span again. Her silver ribbons spinning in the air as she done so.

"And I'm only me  
who I wanna be  
well, I'm only me when I'm with you.  
with you!  
Uh huh  
yeah!" at the end she took a bow then motion for Hawkeyes to come forward which he was hesitant but did so. She pulled his mask down showing his pretty eyes and dark short hair that's growing out some. She stood on her tippy toes and kiss his cheek which he lightly push her laughing.

They jumpped off the platform and start to head to us. I went over to Steve as a semi short, but not shorter than me, woman ran over to Amma hugging her.

"That was interesting." I said to him. His blue eyes land on me and he force a smile.

"Indeed."

"She looked like she was having fun." I stated then added. "I still worry about her when she does those stunts, routines." He looked to me and small smile.

"I do too."

"Won't your girlfriend be jealous?" I only half teased.

He sigh and looked slightly annoyed. "I don't-" he stop what he was saying. We both could hear the woman that ran over to Amma and the tall nerdy looking guy she came with. He's not as tall as Thor or Steve but taller than her and me.

"The Candy guy and her would be so cute together. They've known each other since he was like twelve her ten." The woman said like squeal. Steve look more upset.

I didn't say anything or press on about his love life. He makes me nervous already. I looked to right behind him and saw Thor walk down the stands to us.

"If thee wants her thee has to go get her!" Thor laugh and slap Steve's back.

"Thor, it's not that easy. Capsickle needs to win her trust again and find out if she still have feelings for him. With that then slowly get her back to the way they were. The second part shouldn't be hard unless he's already to late. She still had feelings for him when she left." Tony said and came down with Pepper and Happy. Bruce and Natasha were already on the ground with the twins Spinx and Shiny talking. Paula didn't come, she wanted to stay with Phil, Paula's cousin and Amma's uncle.

"Plus she doesn't want him around her for hurting her. That pretty much chased her into flame boy's arms." Tony added.

"I think they get it." I told him to try to make him stop putting Steve down. He's taking it but he I don't see to blame only the evil twisted bitch name Hill. She hurt my friend, before I met her but still hurt her.

"Fine. Come on, Pep, lets go see our girl." he said to his CEO and girlfriend who he is pretty much engaged to, she doesn't wear the ring yet but we all know it's coming.

"Lets." She said back. Normally she would be the one to stop him when he's gone to far but Pepper like all of us is protective of the orphan, our Amma.

"So what now?" I wonder watching Steve as he watch everyone around Amma and Hawkeyes.

"I need to talk to her but she won't let me." he said walking off. I went down then to my friends.

"Oh, everyone, this is my boyfriend, just call him Ironhide." Shiny said happy like.

"I can't research people without their real names." Tony stated flatly.

"You ass I don't want you researching my boyfriend that's creepy!" Shiny slightly whine and made Amma and few others laugh.

"Not when there's way to many people wanting me and everyone close to me dead. It's reasonable." Tony argue to annoy her.

"He doesn't want you or anyone close to you dead!" She yell.

We all laugh as they kept up their bickering. By the end of it was a few minutes before midnight. We all gather around and count down. Candy, Tamess, Strong, and Red weren't far from up. Steve came over but Bruce and Clint stood in his way to get near Amma. When we scream happy new years fireworks started and also Candy kissed Amma on the lips which made her get redder than a lobster. She pushed him away and glance to where she last saw Steve. He looked crushed and was walking away. My heart went out to him but she didn't chased him.

"Why aren't you going after him?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"He's probably going to call his girlfriend." She stated like she just taste something bitter.

"She's a slut that wants to ruin you. Go after him." I demand of her Sparky, Shiny, and Spinx all watched us but not saying anything yet.

"And say what? Hey Steve I know you are with that slutty bitch but I love you and want to be by your side? I'm not a home wrecker." she snap storming off. When I tried to follow Sparky grab my arm shaking her head.

"She needs to figure out her own feelings by herself." Sparky said with knowledge I know she probably hides for a reason.


End file.
